


Pretty Boy in the Doorway

by tomlinson_freckles



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I Don't Even Get It And I Fucking Wrote It, M/M, Mario Kart, Swearing, They're Not YouTubers AU, Yuri!!! on Ice Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinson_freckles/pseuds/tomlinson_freckles
Summary: Dan gets stood up by a Tinder date, luckily the same thing happened to his knight in shining armour.





	Pretty Boy in the Doorway

**Author's Note:**

> damn it's been a while.  
> look at me, i've graduated from power rangers to harry potter to dan and phil!  
> it was very weird writing rpf (and I did it in a notebook in a very wobbly car) but stick with me we'll see.  
> probably.

Dan sighed in his seat. He'd come all this way across London to a fancy,  _expensive_ restaurant for a fucking Tinder date and he hadn't even bothered to show up. What a dick.

The waitresses kept glancing at him pitifully and their gazes felt like lasers burning into Dan's back and neck. He snuck a look at his watch. 8:52. Dan's benefit of the doubt had worn away to pure annoyance.

The door swung open and Dan's attention was drawn to it.  _Oh look,_ Dan thought.  _A pretty boy. If only that was my date._ Dan briefly made eye contact with the man in the doorway, blushed and quickly diverted his gaze to the glass of water in front of him.

Seconds later, Dan sensed someone's presence and looked up, expecting a manager ready to kick him out. Instead, it was the pale, dark-haired boy he'd just seen at the door.

"Go along with it," he whispered. He pulled out the chair opposite Dan, said, rather loudly, "Sorry, traffic was a nightmare," and sat down. Dan blinked.

"Crap," the stranger said, clapping his hand to his mouth. "I hope that wasn't rude, I'm not looking for free food or anything. It just looked like the lady over there was about to ask you to leave and I thought I'd save you. I'm Phil. So, what's the cause of us meeting?" He clapped his hand to his mouth again. "Sorry I'm so intrusive, you don't have to tell me."

Dan laughed, his eyes crinkling. "No, it's okay. I'm Dan, by the way. Tinder date gone wrong."

"Me too! Boy or girl?" Phil asked.

"Boy."

"Phew!" Phil's eyes twinkled. "I was hoping so, you're very pretty." He giggled. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Dan laughed again. "It's fine, you're adorable. Um, do you wanna get food? Save both of us from getting kicked out?"

Phil winked. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"So tell me the Tinder story," Dan said, licking a drop of ice cream off his finger.

"Well," Phil began, "I started talking to the guy about a month ago and he was okay, maybe a bit standoffish. I didn't expect anything out of it. Then the other day he asked me out, completely out of the blue and I said yes 'cause I'm not mean. So I suggested the bar here for 8:30 and he didn't show up so I came in here to look for him and spotted you and the angry woman behind you, so I decided to save you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

At ten o'clock Dan and Phil left the restaurant and went to reception to order taxis. "D'you wanna come back to mine for a bit? It's not far and I have Yuri On Ice on DVD," Phil said, and Dan smiled and nodded.

They waited at the door for the cab until they both spotted someone leave the bar. "Shit, it's my Tinder date!" they whisper-yelled simultaneously. They looked at each other for a long second then back at 'their' Tinder match. He spotted the pair and froze like a deer caught in headlights. The boys waved at him. "I-I can explain-" he stuttered.

Phil held his hand up. "I don't think we want to hear it. C'mon Dan, the taxi's here."

"Fuck you, you two-timing bitch!"

* * *

Dan and Phil arrived at the latter's flat ten minutes later. Phil paid the cab driver -"Shut up Dan, you bought dinner!"- and pulled Dan out by the hand. "Anime awaits!" he said and bowed Dan inside.

The curly-haired boy stood in wonder at Phil's collection of books, DVDs and video games. They filled two whole bookcases on either side of his TV. "Forget Yuri for a second, I'm kicking your ass in Mario Kart first!"

"Suuuuuure," Phil answered.

Dan won, but very nearly didn't after Phil declared that he was "right up your butt, Dan!"

After a few - or thirty - races, Phil slotted Yuri On Ice into his DVD layer and plopped down onto the sofa.

Too much red wine gave Dan the courage to snuggle up to Phil and rest his head on his shoulder. Phil hugged him right back.

"I like you."

"-Ri on ice."

Phil hit Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> if you'd like to see more of my shenanigans, you can follow my instagram (@matthiasthetulip) or twitter (@scoopskipotatoh)!


End file.
